far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaznovya
Comte of Strix-upon-Kaw, Vicomte of Château-Neuf de Wakarusa, Radiate of the Tiberian Planetary Militia’s Varangian Guard, Eridanus Казновя-Strix Kaznovya, former Acquisitos to the Taxarch, Acti Arma, Medal of Efficiency, The Black Star is a Koschei born noble who is now spouse to the former Taxarch, Recountess Eridanus Strix Memoranda. Traits and Appearance Kaznovya is of average height, with a sturdy muscular build. They have feminine features and olive skin. They wear their wavy black hair long and loose. They favor dark and more functional clothing but do not look out of place in a bold and flowy dress. : a gallery of images of Kaznovya can be found at https://www.pinterest.com/foxyowl123/kaznovya/ Biography Born on Koschei The child of Acquisitos Eridanus Казновя Izaak, a soldier and arms manufacturer living on Koschei, and Discount Eridanus Казновя Anastasiya, Kaznovya was born Viscountess Eridanus Казновя Allicin. Controversially, the Казновя’s raised Allicin as if they all were commoners, keeping Izaak’s ownership of the weapons manufactory a secret. Izaak and Anastasiya believed that a harsh upbringing would allow the child to “better understand the world and the responsibilities all have in The Empire.” Allicin worked day in and day out in the factory assembling weapons components until, at the age of sixteen, Izaak and Anastasiya let slip the truth of their nobility. Education At sixteen, Viscountess Eridanus Казновя Allicin was sent to the planet Tiber for formal Eridanii Noble education. By far the oldest in their classes they were seen as a freak by classmates and Educatos alike. Some even would say that they were a backward child to their face. Never liking their given name of Allicin, they took the High Imperial pronunciation and spelling their name, Kaznovya, dropping both inherited and given names. Viscount Eridanus Kaznovya was a petulant and angsty teen but remarkably passed their exams excelling in logistics and business finance. Early Life After their education on Tiber, Kaznovya returned to Koschei and contracted their services as a logistician and financial advisor to Deathless Conflict Solutions’ business department. A stable relationship with the corporation persisted during the War Against the Artificials, but a trip back to Tiber for a routine bit of bureaucracy for the mercenaries, making sure paperwork was filed at the correct office, brought Kaznovya to a realization. Their memories of Tiber were filled with the anger and spite of a teenager who had been lied to and subjected to a horrendous life but seeing it again from atop a skyscraper on the edge of Tyr changed everything. Kaznovya saw the planet in a new light: :“I began to see the beauty of it. Not jungles, the sky-whales, or the purple seas, but the people. 20 flarking billion people working all in unison. A well-oiled machine. Not a cog out of place. I was an angsty teen last time I was there, self-centered, spiteful, and all that. But with fresh eyes, I saw what I had been blind to. An Intricate system that must be preserved. And so I did.” At the end of their contract with DCS, Kaznovya joined another three-letter military group, the TPM. Tiber’s militia was the perfect fit for them. Serving initially as a Denarius of the Varangian Guard, they protected both the waterways and influential people which are essential to the Tiberian order, the natural flow of the planet. Utilizing the military acumen acquired through proximity to the Deathless they advanced to the rank of Radiate and earned the title Acquisitos. Honors Kaznovya has received several honors for actions preventing plots and defending Tiber. *'Medal of Efficiency' awarded in June 3196 for leading the destruction of a synthetic cell in the city of Conflux *'Title of Laureate' awarded for actions in March 3198 suppressing workers protests on the Cristallo Bridge. *'Title of Radiate' awarded for actions in November 3198 preventing the assassination of Rector Tiberius Eridanus Bonclerge Guillaume. *'The Black Star' awarded for actions in February 3200 halting the hostile boarding attempt of a bulk freighter, the HES Kaw, in the (304) Udzha asteroid belt. Marriage In the TPM, Kaznovya met their future wife, Countess Eridanus Strix Memoranda, a coffee magnate, while protecting her through a legal dispute with the A.C.R.E. Corporation. An intimate relationship budded at the end of their formal contract defending the young Countess. Nominally only the heir to a few factories and a disused estate on Koschei, Kaznovya’s hopes for a politically motivated marriage were slim if non-existent. Memoranda was different, she had re-earned the prestige of her name through restructuring the Tiberian coffee industry and did not devalue Kaznovya for their lackluster feudal holdings. In a small private ceremony on 10 March 3200, Kaznovya and Memo wed near the Wakarusa falls. Kaznovya took the regional Comte title as well as retaking their family name and became Comte Radiate Eridanus Казновя-Strix Kaznovya of Strix-upon-Kaw. Kaznovya and Memo have agreed to an open relationship as sometimes their business leaves each other alone on the other side of the sector. 3200 Aquisitos to the Taxarch Since Memoranda’s election to Taxarch, Kaznovya has served informally as Memo’s personal bodyguard, having stated: “My successful tenure in the Varangians have left me a relatively selfless person, I would do anything to protect Memo.” Viscomte of Wakarusa At roughly the same time the racer Sportivox Eridanus Strix Vulpine, left the politics of House Eridanus to pursue a career in The Trilliant Ring working as a consultant. He left his castle, Château-Neuf de Wakarusa to his younger sister, Memo, in turn, gave it to her spouse Kaznovya. As Vicomte of Wakarusa, Kaznovya hopes to turn the highland lake and waterfall into a luxury vacation spot. Wielder of Kladenets Kaznovya to better fulfill their duties to their house patronized the workshop of Iona Kazz to create a work of art to protect the Taxarch. A heavily modified Izhevski 90M1 which was breaking down every fortnight and a clumsy DMR could not do. After a quick, business-like meditation session, the Shinkan created an impeccable work of art: :Kladenets: A multi-purpose energy rifle crafted by Shinkan 夾白 Iona Kazz. The design is in the classic Iona fashion, stark and alluring white metal styled with blue lines that run straight and orderly from the stock to the barrel. Modeled to fit Kaznovya perfectly, the long-ranged rifle is EMP resistant and equipped with a secondary fire which shifts the grip, creates a more imposing profile, and activates a bespoke auto-targeting system. Multiple Target Elimination Mode fires the weapon upon all valid targets until the system reaches critical temperatures, a useful tool in close combat. Arma-up In the audit of A.C.R.E. Kaznovya secured lordship over an arcology that produced weapons and munitions on Demnoph. Nominally they are Vicomte of Barrel (formerly 1154 "Don't Look Down The Barrel"), but they refrain from using it. Kaznovya's factories produce a personal defense weapon inspired by designs of Discount Eridanus Казновя Anastasiya, their Mother. The Kaznovya's deBarrel Munitions is affiliated with their spouse's Strix Company Ltd. and is a member of the Acti Arma Category:Characters Category:House Eridanus Members Category:Patreons